


Duality

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Does that make sense?, God Tier, How the hell do I tag this, M/M, There are two Solluxes, Threesomes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 06:18:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twin!Sollux\Eridan. Eridan and Sollux make a pact to both god tier at the same time in order to make their rivalry stronger, but the plan is thrown off when both of Sollux's dream selves go god tier. Now Eridan needs to mediate between them in any way possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duality

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably going to be a oneshot, also it is my first time writing erisol smut... so please let me know if it's good!

When Eridan and Sollux had discovered their respective quest beds, it was only a matter of time before they made a sort of competitive pact with each other. They decided to help each other go god tier, in exchange for a friendly duel to the death once they both had made the transformation.

"I mean, it's not like we can even fuckin kill each other," Eridan said as he lay down on his quest bed. Then, "Are you sure you'll be able to take care a this yourself?" 

"Yeah." Sollux said. "I am your kismesis, after all." But Eridan could swear he saw Sollux's hands shaking as he readied his throwing stars. At last, Sollux put them down and kissed Eridan roughly on the mouth, then Eridan felt the tip of something sharp against his chest. It ripped through the fabric of his shirt and the flesh of his chest, and Sollux stepped back from the quest bed at last. He had done what he had to do. 

It wasn't a good feeling, killing his own kismesis, and Sollux felt a hollowness in his chest looking at what he had done, but he knew that Eridan was waking up on Derse right at that moment. Sollux would probably have a couple comments on how ridiculous Eridan's god tier outfit was, and that would be normal for the two of them. Sollux just needed to get to his quest bed before he had second thoughts.

Sollux made his way to his quest bed in LOBAF and found Vriska there, leaning against one of the posts, wearing an obnoxious shit-eating grin and clutching her octets in her free hand. 

"Why don't you join the party, VK? There will be streamers and cake and everyone will die... sounds fun." Sollux rolled his eyes.

"Cut the shit, Sollux, you know what I'm here for."

"What?" Sollux was genuinely confused at that point.

"I'm here to help you god tier. You don't think I know about your little pact with Eridan, do I? He was my kismesis once, too, I know how rivalry with him works. Always fussing and fighting." Vriska said, tossing her dice up in her air for emphasis every couple of words. She caught it on "fighting" and looked at Sollux, who was looking at her with a confused expression. "But I don't think you can do it... at least, not without my help. I'm willing to help you, for a price."

"How much, VK?" At that point, Sollux wasn't willing to argue with her.

"800 boondollars." Vriska tossed her octet at Sollux; it bounced off her forehead and landed in her palm again. Sollux cursed. He had that much and more, and he also knew he couldn't do it, not without her assistance.

"Deal." he said. They shook on it, and he lay down on the quest bed. She rolled the dice and came up with a wicked-looking katana.

"You ready, Sollux?" 

Sollux said nothing as the blade plunged into his flesh and everything went black.

\---------------------------------------------------------\

Eridan examined his reflection in the mirrored surface of a Dersite bakery window. The citizens of Derse were looking at him strangely, and for good reason- with his all-gold outfit, complete with short shorts, he looked like he belonged on Prospit instead.

Speaking of Prospit, where was Sollux? He was nowhere to be seen. Did he chicken out at the last minute? Eridan chuckled under his breath. Then, he saw a dark silhouette floating in the horizon. When it got closer, he saw that it was Sollux, in God Tier form, but something was off. His eyes and glasses were completely blue, a gorgeous shade of cyan, and when he approached Eridan he gripped the front of Eridan's shirt, practically screaming in his face.

"WHERE IS HE?!" Sollux roared.

"Where is who, Sol, I don't..." Eridan said, but suddenly, another god-tiered figure came out of nowhere, punching the first Sollux square in the jaw. The second Sollux loaded up his fist with psionic energy, aiming for the gut next, but the first Sollux was too fast, catching his fist and punching him in the chest and sending him sprawling backwards. He rushed, intending to catch his doppleganger off guard, but there was suddenly a burst of white light and the two of them went flying in opposite directions. They steadied themselves and poised for attack, but Eridan stood between them, his wand at the ready, looking at both of them in turn. 

"Look, I don't know what you have against each other, but it's pointless. If you keep fightin, you won't get anywhere. None a your deaths will be heroic or just, so you'll keep doin it forever, you got it?" Both of Sollux's god tier forms looked at him, seeming to understand but still looking incredibly pissed. 

"Look," Eridan continued, "If you two need to vent or somethin, you can take it out on me." 

One of them finally spoke up. "But I don't want to fight you."

"There are ways you can vent your anger without fightin," Eridan said, his grin wide and suggestive as he gripped the front of the red-eyed Sollux's god tier uniform and pulled him in for a rough, open-mouthed kiss. They ducked into the bakery and closed the door, luckily it was unlocked. Eridan kissed Sollux's other form, gripping the fabric of his god tier uniform and pushing him up against a display table.

Sollux's blue-eyed double caught on fast and gripped Eridan from the back, pulling him flush against his body as he nibbled at his ear fin. His red-eyed form, not wanting to miss out, pushed Eridan's shirt up to trail kisses down his chest, all the way to his hardening cock. 

The blue-eyed doppleganger made it even harder for Eridan by pressing his body against Eridan and slipping his hand down his pants, ghosting his fingers along the underside of Eridan's cock. Sollux's red-eyed form slipped Eridan's pants down and off, running his tongue along the underside of his fully erect member, then lightly sucking on the tip. 

Eridan let out a low moan as Sollux took even more of his cock into his mouth. Now he was practically deepthroating it while his blue-eyed double ran his hands up Eridan's chest and nibbled his ear fin. Eridan was practically on the edge by now; one of his hands was playing with Sollux's hair while the other one was clenched by his side.

Just as Eridan was about to completely lose it, Sollux stopped what he was doing, releasing Eridan's cock slowly, a string of liquid connecting his tongue to the tip of Eridan's throbbing member. Eridan mutely noticed Sollux's other form was gone too, and saw him over on the other side of the room, rummaging through the drawers until he found a container of whipped cream.

What was he doing? Eridan wondered, still too concentrated on his own desire to notice the fact that Sollux's blue-eyed double was rubbing whipped cream up and down the shaft of his erection, then was by Eridan's side in an instant.

"Up against this wall." he commanded. Eridan braced himself against the wall and Sollux slowly eased himself inside of Eridan's entrance. Eridan tensed up at first due to this intrusion, but Sollux's fingers running down his chest, the psionic buzz he felt around his aching cock, Sollux's heavy breathing and occasional moaning as he thrust in just a bit further, all allowed him to relax and let it happen. When Eridan allowed himself to relax enough, Sollux began thrusting even harder, the psionic vibration against his cock grew in intensity, and Eridan came hard, moaning under his breath as his come splattered against the wall and floor. Sollux soon came after that, and he felt it inside of him, all over his back, his butt, the wall...

Eridan collapsed, but Sollux's red-eyed form was there. His wrists were caught with psionics, and he was pushed against a display table, knocking over several trays of cupcakes and tarts, which drifted gently to the ground, encased in blue psionics. The doppleganger was on him, and Eridan only had a brief glimpse of red before Sollux topped him, pressing his lips roughly against Eridan's as he entered him. Sollux thrust, slowly at first, then violently, and Eridan had to remember to relax or he would be torn apart. Sollux wrapped his hand around Eridan's cock, pumping until Eridan came, and a few minutes after Sollux bit deep into Eridan's shoulder, coming inside of him. 

Eridan ached all over and was completely naked by now, but it looked like both of Sollux's doubles were satisfied and at least would stop fighting. They were putting on various articles of clothing and looking around the (now wrecked) bakery. Eridan sighed, began putting his pants on and began the long journey back to the meteor.

\-------------------------------------------\

"But how did you do it?" asked Feferi, looking over the two god-tiered Solluxes and then back to Eridan.

"Do what, Fef?" Eridan asked.

"Make them stop fighting! It says in all of the Alternian codebooks that whenever someone who somehow has two dreamselves goes god tier, they fight to the death for literally all eternity. How did you get them to stop fighting?"

Eridan sighed, cracking a small smile. "It's a long story."


End file.
